Datascape
|game1=Kingdom Hearts coded |film=''Kingdom Hearts coded'' }} The was created when King Mickey digitized the contents of Jiminy's Journal in order to solve the mysterious messages that appeared in it. The worlds within are, for the most part, the same as their real counterparts, which Sora visited during the course of Kingdom Hearts. They appear in Kingdom Hearts coded, and its remake, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Story Episode 1 In Episode 1, the Datascape was created when King Mickey digitized the Jiminy Journal to find out the secret about its new, mysterious message "Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it." When they are about to digitize the whole content, Bug Blox appear in the Data World. King Mickey decides to create a Data-Sora to eliminate the Bug Blox. King Mickey, Jiminy, Donald, and Goofy watched the computer to monitor what was happening in the Data World. Data-Sora finds himself in a Station of Awakening, where he is already rigged with a Keyblade to fight off the Heartless that appear when he spots a mysterious black-cloaked figure. After defeating the Shadow a door appears leading Sora to Destiny Islands where he finds his friends Selphie,Wakka and Tidus who are also confused about the sudden appearance of these blocks. After a brief tussle, Tidus tells Sora that there is a guy in a black coat in the secret place. When Sora gets there the stranger beckoned him into the Keyhole where an enormous adversary was creating more glitches. Once defeated, Mickey Mouse and his friends watch from the real world as Data-Sora prevails although is then swept away by a maelstrom of data. Suddenly a new message appears in the journal "there are more hurts than the one you have just undone" along with a scene where Riku opens a door to darkness this couldn't have been a flashback, it wasn't seen or recorded in the journal. Episode 2 In Episode 2, after defeating the Darkside in the keyhole, Data-Sora was swept away by a storm of data and awoke in Traverse Town. He is surpised as blocks fill its streets: more glitches. Sora soon met a man named Cid who asked Sora to find the three triplets Huey, Dewey, and Louie,who had eagerly gone to investigate the cause of the town's bizarre behavior and hadn't been seen since. Sora had searched the town, battling Heartless as he went and finally found all three of them in one piece. Each triplet had found a fragment which united with the fourth one formed another Keyhole. Inside the Keyhole was a strange dimension which messed with Sora's dimension, however Sora continued onwards and defeated the bug, a Guard Armor, responsible for the town's glitches. Back at the castle the journal came up with the same message as the first: "There are more hurts than the one you have just undone", another strange record of Pluto came up which Jiminy hadn't recorded. Before any of them could ponder this Heartless attacked inside the castle! Mickey and company tried to rush to their friend's aid, but the door wouldn't budge. Someone or something had locked them in the room. Episode 3 Episode 4 In Episode 4, it is revealed that The King, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy weren't in the real world any longer. Jiminy's Journal, having taken the form of Riku, took them into the Datascape, which is why Heartless are present and the doors have been locked. Chip and Dale are in the real world trying to communicate with them, but are unsuccessful. Episode 5 In Episode 5, Pete is revealed to be from the real world to interfere with whatever is going on in the Datascape. He then leaves the Data Olympus Coliseum, and the Data-Sora follows him to the Data Agrabah. Episode 6 In Episode 6, Mickey and Jiminy's Journal arrive in a new area of the Datascape and dispatch the Shadows. Pete explained that when he was in Disney Castle to spy on King Mickey and the others, he saw the bright light that brought him into the Datascape. Maleficent also appears in the Datascape, who has made it her goal to rule the Datascape. Episode 7 Episode 8 Characters File:Shadow.jpg|Sora's Heartless File:Data-Sora_KHREC.png|Data-Sora File:Riku_Journal.png|Data-Riku List of Datascape Worlds *Dive to the Heart *Destiny Islands *Traverse Town *Wonderland *Disney Castle *Olympus Coliseum *Agrabah *Hollow Bastion *Castle Oblivion See also *Jiminy's Journal *Bug Blox Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts coded